The present invention relates generally to support structures and particularly to support structures for mounting components without the use of screws.
Support structures for computer related products must typically provide for mounting of interconnected components such as disk drives, circuit boards, and power supplies. It is desirable that such structures allow for rapid mounting and removal of components. Heretofore, support structures have taken a box-like form having mounting elements within the box. Components are secured to the mounting elements by use of fasteners such as screws. A lid may be used to close the box and protect the components.